


The Random Valdemar Compilation

by MistyShadows



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: A Song for Two Voices, Leareth shit maybe, Meddling Star-Eyed and Vkandis, Multi, Original Kal’enedral Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other fics that aren’t A Song for Two Voices, Random Fics that are to short post alone, Random Valdemar, Snowverse, The chapters contain random shit, Vanyel yells at Meddling gods, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyShadows/pseuds/MistyShadows
Summary: Crack, crack, and more crack. This is just random fics, also I hate my iPad’s AUTO CORRECT!
Relationships: Jisa/Treven (Valdemar), Randale/Shavri (Valdemar), Vanyel Ashkevron/Stefen
Kudos: 2





	1. Vanyel Yells At the Star-Eyed

The interrogation was _not_ going well. They were finally getting to incident in Highjorune and sweat was running down his neck. _Gods, it’s hot in here, I wish I could Mindtouch Yfandes._ But it was not meant to be as the shields would not allow him to Mindtouch her.

He was in the middle of answering one their questions when everything went black. 

* * *

He slowly came to awareness and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw that he was standing in a golden misted and star speckled void. _What the hell?_

He was on the Moonpaths.

As he looked around his eyes landed on a dark haired woman with eyes that held the starry night sky _Oh hell, not her again! I swear, She never leaves me alone!_

“You again?” He asked, She looked at him and slowly nodded.

”What in the nine hells do you want now? If you’ve noticed, I’m in the middle of getting berated for using blood-magic! The only reason I had done it in the first place is because of the fact you want me to do something about Leareth and can’t do that if I’m dead, and I don’t know what said something _is_ even!”

She sighed and looked him at again

“That was a mistake on my part, although you should have never gotten yourself in that position to begin with, it is still my mistake.”

”Damn well that was your mistake! Just like it is your mistake I’m a Herald in the first place, or rather your _plan_. I never wanted to be one in the first place. I’m sick and tired of being your pawn.”

”I know, as for what to do about Leareth, you cannot know the answer to that yet, you know you can’t walk away from this though.”

That was it, that was the last damn _straw_. He would be damned if She just told cannot know the answer yet.

”Why? Why can’t I know the answer? You never answer me, you only say ‘you cannot know the answer yet’. Why?” He tore at Her, years of frustration, fear, confusion, anger, grief, and loneliness on Her hide.

One thing he was not aware of however was that he was being watched

Randale was confused. One second he was questioning Van, the next everything went black and now he was standing in a star filled void with golden mist. As he looked around his eyes landed on several of his fellow Heralds who were in the court with him.

”Where are we?” That was Tantras. Suddenly his ears caught the sound of yelling “—you only say ‘you cannot know the answer yet’. Why? And another thing—“ _Vanyel? What the hell are_ you _doing here?_

He and everyone else started walking towards the source of yelling. Eventually they broke through the mist to a familiar white clad figure and dark haired woman with eyes that held the night sky in them. Said white clad was _yelling_ at the dark haired woman.

Very rarely had he seen Van finally _snap._ This was one of those rare times

”—you know damn well this entire mess that is my life is your mistake! _Why couldn’t I have drowned in that river sixteen god damn years ago?_ ” 

Like a slap to the face 

_He doesn’t want to be alive._

It was at that moment that Van turned, saw them, and fled into the swirling mist.

_Oh gods my friend, I just realized just how little I actually know you_


	2. I need a co-writer

Hey guys there has been a idea stewing in my head and since I’m not very good at writing long stories yet I was wondering if anybody would like to help me. It a Valdemar fic idea, more or less everybody has a guardian spirit, somehow they made themselves not invisible to everybody in the beginning of ‘Magic’s Price’. I would like to discuss the whole of the idea with a competent writer in hopes of the idea coming to life. As I said I’m not good at writing long stories and I basically want somebody to be co-author/co-writer. Please let me know via email if you are interested, my email is 

mist_shade@outlook.com

Thank you

Also please do not spam my email as a ‘joke’ I understand most on here understand basic courtesy but I’m saying this for those who don’t understand.

Keep in mind I live on the west coast of the United States so say if you are on the east coast, I will not be able to reply immediately


	3. So the Co-writer thing....

Recently I’ve figured out I don’t need a co-writer per say but a beta reader or editor. Still I’m looking for someone who is willing to help me. Remember we are all in this for the fun, so yeah. If you are interested let me know! Not just via email but also

Reddit- MistyShadows-Icedust

Dreamwidth- misyshadowsxx

Fanfiction.net- MistyShadowsXX 

Wattpad- MistyShadowsXX 

And of course my email is 

mist_shade@outlook.com

The Co-writer thing is still up for grabs if you want it, if you want to be Co-writer and editor/beta that is even better. Thank you!


	4. Heralds of Valdemar meme for one of my fics

Just look at the links in order. The whole thing is funny as hell.

<https://www.deviantart.com/mistyshadowsxx/art/4bb46bc3-3ee8-4d27-afe3-a752aa84d744-869251853>

<https://www.deviantart.com/mistyshadowsxx/art/7cdc98bd-9164-4100-a8b7-99291a8c2667-869251833>

<https://www.deviantart.com/mistyshadowsxx/art/A909f034-dc28-4ab7-8b23-799b215b1cc6-869251836>

<https://www.deviantart.com/mistyshadowsxx/art/0c31904d-2205-413f-845b-e2cb9f999196-869251841>

<https://www.deviantart.com/mistyshadowsxx/art/03321b92-d219-4877-ac30-85aaacb65543-869251845>

<https://www.deviantart.com/mistyshadowsxx/art/81e8036e-2f23-4bc5-9eee-b5f0eebf6500-869251850>

That took forever to copy and paste. Hope you think this is funny!


	5. Tarma, Kethry, and the Herald-Mage #1 The Sword-Sworn Seldom Miss Their Marks. The Leshy’a Kal’enedral, Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarma, Tarma’s Spirit Guide, Kethry, and Warrl get thrown back in time by the Star-Eyed. They end up in Crook-Back pass in Vanyel’s time when Vanyel was about to send Stefen away. They end up helping Van fight Leareth. As you can tell by the title, Leareth gets his ass kicked into the next century.

Tarma was curious, curious of _why_ Valdemar didn’t have mages. So she did research and found out the shocking truth.

_Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron was the last Herald-Mage. He became so after several mysterious deaths of Herald-Mages, and after his Aunt, Herald-Mage Savil Ashkevron, was slaughtered by a construct, went north with his lifebonded Bard Stefen. Eventually, coming upon Crook-Back pass, they saw an army, and so the Herald sent the Bard away to warn the Valdemaran army of the threat. He called Finale Strike upon the enemy mage. There weren’t even any ashes left after what he did, and he died at thirty-six, not usual as Heralds usually die young. Sometime after his death, it became apparent that the northern forest was cursed, as bandits and others with ill intentions were found dead. They were found usually impaled by tree branches, icicles, swallowed by the ground, torn to pieces, or just dead. The forest is now called the Forest of Sorrows._

Tarma was gaping at the page, _So this is what happened. At least there is the silver lining of having a forest that kills people with ill intentions, but a tragedy nonetheless. Now, as I recall, Kethry wanted to go out for a ride, better put this away and go out to the stables_

When she got there, Kethry was leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed. “What took you so long?” She asked

”Oh nothing, just sniffing around trying to figure out why Valdemar doesn’t have mages. Surprisingly I found out why.”

”Oh?”

”All of their Herald-Mages were mysteriously dying. The last one went north with his lifebonded to figure out who was doing it, and he ended up calling Finale Strike on the bloke. Now they have a cursed forest that kills bandits and others of the sort. My question is why they didn’t hire foreign mages. Although from what I understand, Valdemar is suspicious as hell of anybody but their Heralds using Gifts.” She shook her head. “Come Greeneyes, let’s saddle up Hellsbane and Ironheart.” After Tarma got up into Hellsbane’s saddle, she heard a familiar mind voice

_:Can I come with you?:_

“Hello fur ball, and yes, you can come with.” With that, Warrl hopped up on the pillion behind her. They then left the stables.




The sun was going down, and Tarma was starting to get drowsy. She looked over at Kethry, who looked to be about ready to doze off. She closed her eyes for a moment, about to call it a day. It was summer at the moment, so it was still hot outside. She took in a breath of air, expecting to breathe in the crisp and warm air. Instead, she took a breath of cold air, the cold air of what she usually associated with the mountains. Then she realized the air around her was freezing. Her eyes flew open, and she looked around. Kethry had stopped in front of and was doing the same. They were on a narrow goat track, and right beside them was a sheer drop that lead to a frozen pass.

”What the hell?” She said

Kethry had her hand on her sword Need. She never went anywhere without it. “Well, I don’t think Need transported us because she would be tugging at me at the moment. But maybe your Goddess did it? She could have done this easily.”

”But what the hell does She want us to do?”

_:The answer is straight ahead of us, I think:_

Warrl was right; a couple of furlongs ahead them were two figures and what looked suspiciously like a Companion.

”But—“

”It’s not as stupid an idea as it sounds.” The man speaking turned his head over his shoulder and saw them.

Tarma, not missing a beat, said, “I bet I could second that Herald if knew what god damn lunatic idea you have.” She said in a quiet voice, noting the group of soldiers that looked like an army while sliding out of her saddle, “The Goddess Herself only knows what she wants to be done here, and we can’t help you if we don’t know what the _hell_ is going on here.”

They looked at them with wide eyes before saying, “What the hell? How have you followed us? And what do you mean your Goddess—“ He then actually _looked_ directly at her and then at Hellsbane and Ironheart “Oh- Shin’a’in, and Sword-Sworn from the look of it.” He then looked over at his partner again. “Stef, go to the Guard post. I’ll hold them off, the pass is a bottleneck, and I’m a mage. Please, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

”Van, I’m not leaving you here to hold off an _army.”_

Someone then interrupted, _“I’m not going to let anybody get killed.”_ It was Tarma’s Spirit Guide; she still didn’t know his name, only that he had lived a hundred years before her.

”Finally decided to show your face, Veiled One?”

” _Yes, and She has not only decided to throw you three back in time but also me. She has told one thing, chase the Dark Mage into the Void where he evades death. Ma’ar must be destroyed at all costs. Now stop wasting time and go gather the Valdemaran army!”_

It was a statement, not a question. Tarma looked over Kethry and spoke, “Okay, greeneyes, you go down in the bottleneck with this lunatic, and give me the signal. I’ll know it when I hear it.” She looked over at the Herald’s partner. “Now go get help _._ Even my Leshy’a Kal'enedral can’t hold off an army that long.”

He nodded and scrabbled up onto the Companion’s back and took off.




Kethry stood in the past with the mage. Tarma had already discreetly let her know this was the Herald-Mage that had gotten himself killed. She still shuddered at the thought that the Star-Eyed had sent them back four centuries into the past and felt fluttery at the idea they were going to change history.

The waiting for the army was agonizing. But she was still mulling over what the Spirit Sword-Sworn had said _Ma’ar must be destroyed at all costs._ He had brushed them up on what Ma’ar, the Mage of Dark Flames from the Mage Wars, had been doing. He had been making himself immortal by possessing one of his descendants each time his body died. In-between each body, he had been camping in the Void between planes. 

She almost didn’t notice the army coming right on their noses. Quickly, she joined into the frantic fight. Four mages stepped out into the front. They both spurred into action. She called up her elemental allies while the Herald-Mage proceeded to throw several levinbolts. Soon they took down all four of the mages; she thought the fight was over. But she got her hopes too more quickly, as a man with black hair and eyes with black clothing cut identically to the Herald-Mage’s Whites stepped forward. He made an obvious parody to the Herald.

”You are-“ The Herald was immediately cut off

”Leareth. A quaint conceit, don’t you think?” The dark mage looked over at her.

”And who are you, dear lady-“ It was her turn to cut _him_ off.

”Me? I’m Kethry. And I already know who you are, Leareth. Or should I say, _Ma’ar_?” He looked perplexed. ”Me and my _she’enedra_ already know what you have been doing, and we will stop you.”

He thought for a moment before saying “Ah, so wise. Yet I do not think you can defeat me. If you’ve noticed, I have over a millennia of experience. You have only a couple decades.”

Kethry, praying Tarma would know this was the signal said “Well, take this into account. As the Shin’a’in say goes, “The Sword-Sworn seldom miss their marks. The Leshy’a Kal’enedral, never.” She was expecting arrows to rain down, or maybe Tarma to come up behind him and to stab him with her sword. What she did not expect however, was rope to dropped onto the ground, followed by a large rock hitting Leareth straight in the head and knocking him out

The army was shuffling nervously, as now their leader was knocked out, they had no one to give them orders. Tarma then chose that moment to drop down next to the rope and then started tying up the mage.

”Tarma, what are you doing?”

She then started hearing yells and shouts coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the ranks of what was the Valdemaran Guard.

“We” Tarma said slowly, while turning to face the Guard. “cannot simply kill him considering some of his crimes. No, we are going to perform the Oathbreaker Ritual on him.”


	6. I’m Salty at the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this person, this was in the comments section on the song Need and I then replied. I’m really annoyed at the moment.

<https://www.deviantart.com/mistyshadowsxx/art/51879a5a-606c-4202-9436-63967e68de15-869656062>

<https://www.deviantart.com/mistyshadowsxx/art/4e8e3b06-b115-40f1-b6cc-bb37c0940ff6-869656056>

If you have a better way of posting images on here, please tell me! The image link thing isn’t working, so I just put it as a link. Is there a way to make the image show up in the chapter itself? As I said, I’m really salty at the moment.


	7. Snowverse Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sword-Sworn has Foresight vision showing her a man jumping off a bell tower and not one, but two graves being dug in the aftermath. She with her sword Need, who was awakened after her Goddess Oath rush to Valdemar and save the man. What she also finds is an entire mess that could harm more than one person if not fixed. Set during typhe’s Spirit of Truth fic. Yfandes lives and doesn’t have her tail chopped off (I want her to live) and now a Kal’enedral has to scold some people because someone could have died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just saw this on Reddit, you’ll have to read the full post to understand. More or less purists are apparently getting upset over fics that have rape, sex, violence, etc. At some point someone actually committed suicide because of harassment on their fics. I’m very upset over this and hope everyone in the Valdemar fandom understands that this behavior is NOT okay in the least; if you don’t like a fic, don’t read it!
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/lrv57l/we_need_to_do_something_about_the_rise_of_purity/

Shaylyn shena Pretera’sedrin sat in her make shift camp with her sword in her lap. Not just any sword though, but Need, a sword that had sworn to protect women. A sword that also had a tendency to make annoying unasked for comments.

 _:I heard that:_ The sword teased

_:You were meant to. Now, would you do me a favor?:_

_:Oh?:_

_:Shut up so I can sleep:_

She got a mental laugh to that, and Need then went quiet. She checked one last time on her battlesteed, Sharpsilver and then curled up into her bedroll and went to sleep.

_She was observing a green field. Everything was hazy about it except one detail, a white-clad man was running through. He got to the center of the field, where there was what looked to be a small temple with a bell tower. As he neared it a white horse, with sapphire eyes stepped in to his path. The horse pleaded with him not to jump, she then tried to bar his way to the temple when he wouldn’t listen. He got past, and ran up the stairs. She then noted a couple of figures, one of them cried out in horror, just in time for her to notice the man had jumped off the tower. The same figure came to their knees and cried out as if they were in agony. Then the bell up in the bell tower began to toll. It sounded like cold-iron sobbing._

_Skip-_

_She was then observing a graveyard and, not one, but two graves were being dug. She heard somebody crying-_

Shaylyn woke up shaking. The dream was at the forefront of her mind, still vivid and all-to real.

It was Foresight. She had not had a vision like this for a couple of weeks, and it had been of a bandit sneaking into Rethwellan Royal Palace. The woman that was going to sneak in was caught in the act after she had tipped off the Queen Lythiaren. It had been a close call though. She reached for Need.

_:Need, Foresight:_

She felt Need digging through her head.

 _:Hmm, obviously someone committed suicide and somehow in the aftermath someone else died:_ She then paused a moment _:There is also the question of who, where, and why.:_

Shaylyn thought for moment before answering _:Well, that bell ringing after he jumped was a dead giveaway. The only case of that happening is Valdemar, and that bell only rings when a Herald dies. I think they call it the Death Bell. This also explains the white horse, or rather Companion:_

_:Well, we better get going in the morning then:_

Shaylyn most definitely agreed.

* * *

The ride to Valdemar’s border was a long one, meaning she brooded a bit on her past. On how she became a Kal’enedral, and how she became more or less of a wanderer. It had started with Shamans and Shamans-in-training disappearing, and she had been a Shaman-in-training at the time. Her brother, the Clan Shaman, disappeared one day, then out of the blue a few weeks later, crawled back to the camp and then dropped then and there half-dead. The healers tried to save him, but within half a candlemark, he was dead. But not before he could dump as much information on them as possible. A dark mage had been behind the Shamans disappearances and had been using them for his purposes like power-theft, which killed her brother.

She, after he died, decided that she was going to do something about this, and therefore became Kal’enedral and declared blood-feud on the mage. Before she left, however, a much older Kal’enedral gave her the sword Need. Need then “awakened” and explained she had been asleep due to her previous bearers not having Mindspeech. 

They eventually then tracked down the mage, killed him, and then freed the captured Shamans. They handed them off to the Healers, and thankfully the power-theft killed no one else. Afterward, though, she had felt like an outsider in the Clan. So, after the urging of her Leshy’a Kal’enedral, she left and became a wanderer. That was when her Foresight had been awakened. When she first started having the visions, her Leshy’a Kal’enedral explained that the Star-Eyed wanted her to have a new purpose. Her goddess had awakened her Foresight to give her the duty of saving lives. She, filled with a whole new meaning, eagerly snatched at it and did just that. She saved people, and she had noticed after a while a pattern. The people she saved, if they had died, would cause severe consequences.

The woman that was sneaking into the palace, for example. She was going in with the intent of murdering an important official—specifically an Envoy from Jkatha. The Jkathan envoy was there to gather mercenaries as they were at war with Ruvan. If the envoy had been killed, Jkatha would have accused the Rethwellan court of sabotage.

Now she was wondering just what the consequences of the Herald committing suicide were. She knew they were currently at war with Karse. But why would the death of a Herald cause such a tremendous amount of trouble to Valdemar? It just didn’t make any sense to her at all. She would try and figure it out but got the feeling she wouldn’t know until she got to the capital. She then had to figure out how to get onto the palace grounds unseen. She then smacked her forehead. _Are you a mage or not?_ It was simple; she would go in under an illusion. Luckily her Leshy’a Kal’enedral had taught her how to shield out the stare of the _vrondi_ , the air elementals the Valdemar used against foreign mages that weren’t supposed to be there. The problem was that it stared at every mage no matter their intentions. 

  
  


After two more weeks of riding, she finally made it to Haven. She started feeling the tug, the tug that meant that her Foresight was to pass very, very soon. She Mindtouched Need and Need then sent her a wordless wave of assurance. She was slowly riding through the streets of Haven, already under the illusion. The story she concocted was she was an official from Rethwellan, seeking an audience with the King. As to not arouse suspicions, she would not give them a reason and say it’s confidential.

Her stomach toiled as they neared the Palace gates, she then gave her rehearsed story to the guards, and they believed her. They tried to escort her to the stables, but she then claimed it was unnecessary and that she would find her way around. The guard had shaken his head and let her, thankfully. She had also assured him the King already knew her arrival was to be on this day, and she would seek an audience with him in a few candlemarks. She then left Sharpsilver in the stables and fled to the side of the river, thankfully again unseen.

Then she stopped for a moment and collected herself. The pull in her chest then soared, and with dead certainty, she knew her vision would come to pass _now._ As she moved, she saw a white-clad figure bolt across the bridge and into the Companion’s field. She then ran after him; she ran after him as fast as she could. They were already a fourth of the way across the area. She then noticed a couple of people joining the pursuit across the field but ignored them altogether. 

They finally made it to the center of the field. Shaylyn was finally catching up when the Companion tried to intercept him; it was at that moment Shaylyn completely lost control over the illusion, and it shattered. Instead of showing a gaudy official from Rethwellan, she now was a Shin’a’in Kal’enedral garbed head-to-toe in unrelieved black with a plain broad short sword strapped across her back. _I’m probably a pretty intimidating sight_

Now the Herald had finally shoved his way past, she followed right behind him. A quiet part of her noted that the party behind _her_ had finally caught up as well. She followed the man up the stairs and into the bell-tower itself. He got to the edge to fling himself off. When she finally caught up to him, she also heard a cry of horror down below. Just as he was about to jump, she grabbed and _yanked_ him back. He stumbled and tried to free himself from her grip to no avail. As he struggled, she, step by agonizing step, dragged him down the stairs to the temple proper and out into the open. The party that had been behind her was now in front of her. Two were dressed in the scarlet uniforms of a Bard, one of which had a look of fear and frozen horror across their face. The other two were dressed in Whites—the Whites of a Herald.  
  
She was going to have a fun time explaining who she was, how she got here, and why she was here.

* * *

Stefen was nervously staring up at the court assembled I before him. He didn’t care about the decision they would come to. He didn’t portray or show any of it, though; he kept his face utterly blank. _Not that it really matters._

Shavri was questioning him while Tantras had him under first stage Truth Spell. He didn’t really hear what he was saying nor their questions. The only thing he was conscious of was the ever increasing tension in his gut that was screaming a litany of _wrong wrong wrong- oh gods something is wrong—_

He mostly ignored it until he felt unceasingly odd feeling of someone touching his mind. It felt almost familiar— 

_:Stef!:_ The mindvoice screeched. _:Van- h-he’s-:_ it was Yfandes, she shot him a dump of information, information that made his blood run cold.

Vanyel was going to jump off the bell-tower. _Oh gods!_

Without wasting a single moment bolted in the direction of the door. He vaguely noticed Tantras and Shavri have the blank look on their faces, meaning they were speaking to their Companions. Paying no heed to them, he ran out the door and into the hallway; looking for the quickest route to the Companions’ Field. It didn’t take him long to get there out of one of the garden doors. He already saw someone bolting across the bridge after Van, they looked like an official of some sort. 

He ran right after them; not slowing down to even notice Shavri, Tantras, and Medren following. Time passed at a crawl for him; he felt sick horror at what would happen if he was to late _—No, oh gods no! I can’t think about him dead_

He continued pursuing all the way to the Grove itself. And like a gift from the gods, Yfandes blocked his lifebonded’s way into the bell-tower. He then looked over at the person, woman actually, that had first started giving chase. Then with a odd vibration in the air, the space around them shattered. Instead of gaudy official there; there was a black-clad woman, with a plain sword strapped to her back. _A mage illusion?_ He didn’t have time to ponder over it though, because Van then got past Yfandes and into the temple itself. The stranger took off after him, right behind him. Stef felt slow as he tried to take off after them, he then tripped. He noticed the two Heralds and Medren had caught up to _him_ finally.

Looking up, he then cried out in absolute horror as he saw Vanyel about to jump. Then with equal relief, he saw the stranger come behind Van, and _yank_ himaway from the edge. A few moments later they stumbled out of the temple with Van struggling the entire way to get out of the woman’s grip. He paused a moment and closed the last bit of distance between as he heard the woman growl, “Help me, damn it.”

 _Oh gods._ He felt helpless.


End file.
